Not Just Jurassic
by Miradel
Summary: Jurassic World is extending it's resources to bring in some... not so Jurassic attractions. And Cade Sparrow is the first 'trainer'. But when Jurassic World gets a little too Prehistoric for anyone's taste, will she survive? Or will she be on the menu? Starts two tears prior to movie. Possibly Owen/OC. Ratings may change. As well as summary.
1. Chapter 1

"Who's the new girl?" Luke, a workhand, asks Owen Grady. The man in question looks up from his task of moving crates and sees a woman standing on the bridge, leaning on the railing and watching the velociraptors eat with keen interest. She has her dark hair in long braid and a Jurassic World tourist cap on her head. She also wearing a pale green camisole, tan cargo shorts, and a pair of dark brown work boots. On her belt, from what Owen can see, is some sort of dark brown utility belt with a Employee Authorization pass. She looks like a new trainer, but there's a few things wrong with that theory. One of them being that he was never notified about a new trainer for his girls. The other was that if she was one of his newbies, she'd be considered one of the laziest from the lack of work she's doing.

"Dunno." Another workhand, Chris, answers. "But I wouldn't mind showing her around." His answers gaze travels up her exposed tan skin in a way that betrays the idea of a simple tour.

Not liking the fact that an unknown is wandering the paddock without his knowledge as to why, and also feeling more than a bit curious about the mystery woman, he temporarily abandons his original task and makes his way up the stairs to the bridge. However, before he could reach her, the building's door slides open, revealing a red headed woman in a pristine white suit and designer sunglasses.

"Mr. Grady! Ms. Sparrow!" Claire Dearing shouts out to them, causing both Owen and 'Ms. Sparrow' to turn their heads. "Come inside for a moment!"

They both enter the building, Owen first since he was closer than the woman was.

"Mr. Grady," Claire starts. "I would like to introduce you to Ms. Cade Sparrow, a wildlife expert. Ms. Sparrow, this is Mr. Owen Grady, head trainer of the velociraptors."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Grady." 'Cade' turns to him and says politely, her slightly dirty hand extended for a handshake.

"Call me Owen." He grasps the hand and gives a firm shake, noticing the slight roughness of her calloused hand. The woman, Cade, smiles and pulls her hand back.

"Then I'm Cade."

"Ms. Sparrow here, has been chosen for helping to start an experimental extension of the park that we're hoping it will cause a new spike in our admissions. It'll be known as: Pleistocene Park. It will feature animals known throughout the Pleistocene Era, such as Wooly Mammoths, Sabertooth Tigers, Giant Sloths, along with many others." Claire explained, seemingly, all in one breath. Owen casts Cade a confused look, and she just shrugs in reply.

"I opted for Caveman Land so the kids can pronounce it, but I was out voted." She says and Owen chuckles.

"Anyway," The redhead shoots Cade a warning look. "Ms. Sparrow will, for the time being, be in charge of training one of the first exhibits, which is already in the process of genetic reconstruction. The Varanus priscus."

"Also known as the Megalania, Devil Dragon, or Giant Ripper Lizard." Cade explains once she sees Owen's second look of confusion.

"And what is that, exactly?" Owen asks, already knowing that it wouldn't be pleasant if it's other names are anything to go by."

"Imagine a Komodo Dragon large enough to drag Great White sharks to land, and that's about what you get." Cade clarifies."

"Uh huh. And I'm needed, why?"

"Because, Mr. Grady, you are one of the most experienced and, somehow, respected trainers Jurassic World has to offer." Claire answers. "We don't want you to take control of the project, we just want you to prepare her to ensure that she isn't added to the list of casualties due to reckless behavior."

"Always feeling inspired." Cade mutters sarcastically under her breath, but loud enough for Owen to hear, which causes him to smirk in amusement. "Anyway, I think I'll basically be half interning here, and half working on my own charge." She says louder and toward Owen. "I don't want to me a bother, but any advice you can share would be appreciated. I'm experienced with handling their more modern cousins and other animals, but this is a whole new ballgame for me, so I'll kind of be your apprentice in a way."

"Cool. Welcome to the team." Owen says with a smile.

"Thanks. Glad to join." She replies.

"I'll leave you both to get started. I expect reports from both of you." Claire says stiffly and walks off to do this, that, and the other.

"So, what now?" Cade asks once they were alone.

"Now, my little grasshopper, it's time to meet the girls."

 **Okay, this is an experimental fic that I may or may not continue, depending on how well I think I can pull it off. Since not much is known about the Megalania, due to lack of complete skeletons and whatnot, I will mostly go off of information on Komodo Dragons, and some of my brother's Prehistoric reference books and some dinosaur and other reptile documentaries that is recorded on my DVR. Not to mention the ever popular Jurassic series. Movies mostly until I can get my hands on the book(s).**

 **Also, any advice and information to help my story will be beyond appreciated! Please review so I'll know if something isn't right or if I'm doing okay!**


	2. Chapter 2

"These girls that you mentioned, you're talking about the raptors, right?" Cade asks from her spot on the bridge, next to Owen. Honestly, she doesn't know whether to be excited or terrified of them. She saw them eat earlier, in a way that's very similar to the wild animals she's seen in her many expeditions. However, seeing the velociraptors eat was like watching one of those National Geographic or Discovery Channel dinosaur documentaries that seem to come in every so often.

Except these aren't CGI lizards. These are real life, in the flesh, genetically restored and possibly modified, creatures of legend.

""Yep. And they should be coming in soon." Owen answered easily, his sunglasses resting on his face. Then a small pig, squealing in terror runs under the bridge and into a small, custom sized door.

"That's a cute raptor." She giggled teasingly, earning a sarcastic laugh from her new mentor. Not even a second later, four large velociraptors burst through the shrubbery, hissing and sniffing the air, looking for the already lost pig.

"Hey! Eyes on me!" Owen command and clicks a clicker in his hand. Instantly, they lift their heads and give the pair curious and slightly annoyed looks. They just lost a free meal! "Cade, these are my girls. Blue, Delta, Charlie, and Echo." He points to each of them as he names them off, then tosses and arm around her shoulders. "Girls, this is Cade. Friend, not food."

Blue cocks her head to the side, in an almost bird like fashion, and raises her head higher and snaps her jaws. Almost like she's... begging?

"Alright girls. Who wants a snack?" He asks, pulling his arm back and taking out a large paper bag and showing the insides to Cade, reveal four, stiff, dead rats. "Take one and toss it to one of them. Since they behaved, a reward is warranted. Gives them a reason to be good."

"Because nothing says 'reward' like dead rodents." She comments sarcastically, but reaches in the bag and pulls out a rat anyway. She turns to look at Owen. "This is disgusting. Completely gross. I've handled worse, but it's still revoting."

"Just toss it."

Nodding, she glances at Charlie, who is looking at her hand with hunger. "This is for you sweetie!" She tosses it in Charlie's direction, but Delta knocks her sister aside and snatches the rat out of the air. "Hey! Not yours, Delta! Not nice!" Cade scolds. Delta hisses back.

"Don't gives us that shit, Delta." Owen says. "Now back up and stop stealing. Go on! Stand back!" Delta let's out a low his and steps back, begrudgingly allowing the others to get treats that Owen decided to toss. The Owen clicks his clicker. "Okay! Heads up!" They lift their heads simultaneously. "And go!" They run off to they're personal enclosures.

"Well? What ya think?" Owen asks his 'protege'.

"That I got a lot to learn before I can lead like that." She chuckles in response. "You make it look almost easy."

"Nah. Just lucky today. They're normally rowdier."

"Maybe they wanted to make a good first impression?" She shrugs.

Owen scoffs. "The last new guy was hospitalized as a 'first impression'.

"Way to make me feel safe." She remarks. "Should I schedule therapy sessions in advance?"

"You'll be fine." He pats her shoulder. "And, to officially welcome you to the team, how about we go get some drinks? Tonight?"

She raises an eyebrow and shrugs. "I'll let you know."

"Alright. Now to get back to work. And your first task," He grabs her shoulders and tilts her body to face the empty paddock below. "is to clean that up." He points to a pile of what can only be dino feces.

She turns and gives him a small glare. "You're evil."

Owen smirks. "And you're on duty. He he. Duty." He chuckles at his little pun, like he's been waiting to use that joke for a while.

"Ha ha." Even though her laugh is sarcastic, the small smile on her face is genuine. She leaves the bridge and heads toward one of the work hands to get whatever she needs for her 'glorious' task. Owen went inside to get a much needed bottle of water. The sun is crucial.

A few minutes later, Owen is going over some new training techniques with the girls. Then a workhand runs in, panicky and out of breath. "Owen! The lock - the girls - th-the-"

"Calm down! What about the girls?" He asks, more than a bit worried. He really cares about his charges.

The young worker takes a few deep breaths. "The electronic lock on the cages short circuited. Probably still wet from the rain last night. Charlie and Echo are still locked up, but Blue and Delta are loose in the pen!"

"So? Just let them run around a little bit while you fix the lock. Let the others out if you want to he fair." Owen sighs. Does he have to figure everything out for these guys? He still has paperwork he needs to get caught up on.

"But - but -"

"But what?! What's the problem?!"

The worker whimpers under Owen's harsh and annoyed glare. "Th-The new girl is still in the pen..." He answers meekly. Owen's eyes widen and he nearly flies over the desk and out the door.

"Shit!" He yells, running as fast as he can with Barry and the kid barely matching his pace. How can he forget about her that quickly?! Stupid!

"Hey!" Owen yells at one of the members of the tech team. "I need you to somehow get in contact with Cade! Get her to come back before they find her!"

"Uh... too late... " Barry says, looking out the display window. "You're gonna need to see this." Owen walks up to the window and sees something that makes his heart stop.

Cade, kneeling on the ground, staring up with wide eyes at Blue, who has her snout barely inches away from from the stock still woman's nose. Delta was slowly circling the pair, clawing the ground in confusion and frustration. As though she doesn't know whether to attack or to stand down. Aggravated snarls would exit her mouth every so often, but Blue stayed still. Staring.

"Shit..."

So, I may be super happy about all the support from you guys. Hope you guys like the chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

"Dammit! Open the gate!" Owen shouts, heading towards the door. He'll be damned if Cade gets eaten and he didn't do anything to stop it.

'We can't. We tried that, but the connection is glitchy. We have someone working on it as fast as they can." A member of the tech team reports.

"Well, what does work?!" Being frustrated and panicking is not a good combination.

"The intercom, sir." The same person answers. "But we don't want to risk spooking them."

Owen runs his fingers through his hair and looks back out the window to see what's going on with his protégé and his girls.

Cade is a little more than terrified at this moment. One moment she cleaning up dino poop. The next? Looking into the eyes of an extremely lethal and extremely intelligent creature.

Now, she's been up close and personal with many dangerous animals before. Wrestling with wolves, climbing with chimps, observing honeybadgers, hell, she even helped a fucking tiger give birth. But this? Nope. Not her paid grade. She knows this was sorta inevitable, getting close to the dinosaurs. But she didn't think it'll be this soon, or this close. With this dinosaur.

Many would scream. Or run. Or even faint. But her fear response is to freeze. So here she is. Frozen in fear. Sweating buckets. And tearing up just a little.

Then the raptor did something unexpected. Blue began to sniff her, well, her utility belt. She suddenly remembers something that she had gotten from an old family friend named Billy Brennan. He told her tales of his own visits to treacherous island. Back when the dinosaurs were free. He also gave her his old Raptor Resonating Chamber when she told him how she got the job to Jurassic World. He was pleased, but he knew that Cade's just like her parents. Reckless, adventurous, and crazy about wildlife. So he gave it to her, telling her she could use to 'show off to the kids or pranks some tourists'. She can't believe she's gonna use it to possibly save her life.

Keeping her eyes on Blue, she reaches into the special pocket that the 'Raptor Horn' is in, and pulls it out slowly. She probably could've tossed her last stick of deer jerky at one of them, but then she'd risk being chased by the other. So, her best bet would be to try and convince them she was 'one of them' and not a threat.

She slowly place the horn to her lips and blows out a series of barks and chirps, glad she practiced controlling the sounds on this damn thing. Hopefully, since she really has no idea what she's saying, the message will come out along the lines of 'please don't hurt me, I'm not a threat' instead of something like 'bring it on, you fat gecko'.

Blue pulls back in shock and tilts her head in confusion. Cade even notices that Delta has stopped her pacing to watch her curiously. Hoping that it's a good sign, she makes the noises again, vaguely noticing that the sounds came out kind of weak and high pitched, most likely because her vocal cords are weaker since she's terrified.

Blue turns to Delta and barks something, and Delta replies with some sort of cackle. Cade glances over her shoulder, noticing Owen watching in shock and confusion, which is making her slightly more afraid. Doesn't he know what's going on?!

She's taken out of her panicked thoughts by Blue making some sort of choking noise. Snapping her head around, Cade sees that Blue's head is straight up and she's hacking and coughing. First she's worried, I mean, can you give a raptor the Heimleich? But then she realizes something.

She's seen this behavior hundreds of times with birds and other animals.

'Don't tell me. Say it ain't so.'

Blue leans in front of Cade and hacks up a pile of regurgitated meat and bile.

'And, it's so.' She thinks dejectedly. Her message came out less 'I'm nonthreatening' and more 'I'm a weird looking baby raptor'.

Her arms flop to her sides while she switches her gaze from the pile of flesh, to an impatiently expectant velociraptor. Then she looks back at Owen, who's face is suspiciously blank, like he's just done. But the others on the other side of the glass? Either laughing, taking notes, or giving her looks of pity.

Blue hisses loudly, startling her new adopted baby back to attention. Why isn't she eating? Why does she look disgusted? Shaking her head, she chirps and scratches the ground near the food. But the hatchling refuses to eat. She watches as her sister sneaks up behind the human hatchling and bumps her head into her back, causing the human hatchling to fall face first into the food. Blue purrs with approval at the child's eagerness to eat.

Then the door slides open and the Alpha walks in cautiously towards them. "Blue. Delta. Back." He holds out one hand and begins clicking with the object in the other hand, but she snarls, ready to pounce. Alpha or not, he will not take the hatchling. She remembers that the hatchling was with the Alpha earlier, but the child is obviously confused and hungry!

"Don't give me that!" Alpha barks at them. "And I see you, Delta. Lock it in." He glances over at Delta briefly. The hatchling lifts her head from eating, with a mouthful of food in her jaws. Good. Only, she's trying to spit it out again, which is not good. Blue hissed uses bobs her head up and down, signifying she's supposed to swallow. Hatchling turns slightly the color of the plants and, finally, swallows thickly.

"Cade, get back inside." the Alpha commands. No! Then, Alpha snatches up the child and bolts inside of the building, which was unfortunately, closer than should have been. Blue snarls in anger and bolts to the trees with Delta following suit. Alpha better not hurt her hatchling!

Cade is puking her guts out in a janitorial bucket. She can't believe she was forced to eat a dinosaur's regurgitated meal! Disgusting!

She felt a large warm hand rub calming circles in her back while she vomits and cries. Some first day!

"You alright?" Owen's voice asks her. Then she could hear the smirk. "Guess you're my grandchild now, huh?" He asks teasingly.

Now done, with clearing out her contaminated stomach, she glares at him and wipes her mouth on a hankerchief what was handed her. "I want you to take me back to my room." Cade tells him. "I'm gonna clean up, and then you're gonna take me to get smashed. Because I never want to remember this. Ever again.

He wants to tell her that she'd probably be too hungover to return to work tomorrow, but after become practically traumatized and forced to eat meat vomit, she could use a break. And a doctor's to make sure she doesn't gets salmonella. But still a break.

"Alright, let's go." Owen helps her up and takes her to his bike after announcing that Barry's in charge.

They climb on his bike and he turns on the engine. "You're not gonna vomit on me, are ya?" He asks teasingly.

"Another word and I'll induce vomiting." She weakly threatens and Owen chuckles before revving up and pulling out of the parking lot.

 **Okay, this was fun to write. A little too fun, but oh well. And I love all the support! Makes me feel all warm and tingly inside.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay. Finally, another chapter. Reason it took so long? Well, I actually had a chapter almost completed about a month ago, but it got deleted, and I rage quitted. Sorry. Enjoy!**_

Owen takes Cade by her apartment so she can clean herself up. She knows she'll feel better after a shower and a good teeth brushing. With a bunch of mouthwash. After her shower, she changes into a pair of jean shorts, a blue blouse, and a pair of flats. Her long hair hangs freely instead of in its previous state as a braid.

"You ready?" He peeks in her bedroom.

"Yep! And I hope I can trust you to bring me home? Safely?" She gives him a stern look and he raises his hands in surrender.

"Hey. I'm not gonna take advantage of a girl that's drunk off her feet. What kind of person do you think I am?"

"Seeing how I just met you, and how you're already my 'grandfather', I don't know what else to think right now."

He nods. "Okay, I'll give you that."

Then, they leave the apartment via motorcycle and go down to the local bar. Once arrived, Cade and Owen sit at a small table and wait for their order of drinks and buffalo wings.

"So, while we wait to get you sloppy drunk, tell me your story." Owen gestures to her and leans back in his chair.

"Alrighty. Umm..." She begins. "Well, I'm 26. Was born in Navajo Nation to my parents, and when I was three, we moved around a lot because my parents did a lot with wildlife. My mom's a wildlife expert, and my dad's a wildlife photographer. So basically, my life was a bit like the Wild Thornberry's, but with less talking animals and siblings." She chuckles. "Traveled all over. Canada, Australia, India, Kenya, many different places. Even met some interesting people."

"Ah. Cool." He nods. "So how'd you end up on the band wagon to bring back Ice Age animals?"

"Well, I was actually working with Komodo Dragons when they propositioned me. And before, I was doing college classes on paleontology and veterinary medicine. So I guess I was qualified. Also, we're not bringing back stuff like Wooly Mammoths or Sabertooth tigers. The climate here on Isla Nublar is way different than it was for them, and they'll most likely have heat strokes since they're not built for this. But we can probably bring back the Titan Boa."

Owen blinks at her mini lecture. "You're the only person I know ready to work with a giant, poisonous lizard and a big as snake."

"Good thing you're working with me, right?"

"Yea- wait. What?!"

"Oh, food's here." Cade says and accepts the basket of wings and small tray with four shots of tequila from the waitress.

"Back up. What do you mean I'm helping you?" Owen pursues.

Cade takes a bite of the wing and swallows, then coughs a little. "Ack! Spicy." She coughs again. "Anyway, we already established this. That you're helping me, prepare for the exhibit and training them. We literally covered this, like, three hours ago."

"I was under the impression that I was helping you to know what to do around them. Not me actually getting in the cage with you.

"You're doing both. Now less convo, more washing away the horrors I've experienced on my first day here." She hands him a shot glass and takes one for herself. "Cheers to almost dying."

"But still surviving." Owen finishes and they clink glasses and take the shot.

"I like that quote. Let's copyright it." She says and takes another shot.

The Alpha chuckles. "Someone else might've already said it though."

"Oh. Okay."

Several shots and two empty baskets of wings later, Cade was laying halfway across the table, while Owen was watching her with a bottle of beer in his hand.

"Owen~?" Cade whines out and lifts her head. "W-Why did you invite y-your twin? Oh, wait. There's three. Triplets~!" She holds up four fingers and hiccups out a giggle.

"Okay, Cade." Owen says as he puts the bottle down. "You had enough. Let's go before you get liver damage." He stands up and walks around the table and hoists her to her feet. He has to practically drag her outside, since she has the stability of a boiled noodle when she's drunk. After all, she probably had about 15 shots of tequila. And a tall glass of something the bartender dubs as, 'Lava-ju'. Owen didn't trust the jalapeño pepper at the bottom of the glass.

"How am I gonna get you home?" He asks himself. She'll fall off the bike if he even tries to get her up there. Maybe he can leave her in a bush or something?

"Owen? W-Where did they go?" He looks over to where he placed Cade on the sidewalk. She's crying over a muddy footprint. A footprint. "They were here, right? Did something happen?"

He sighs. She'll get herself killed if he leaves her. Plus, he did promise to make sure she got home safely. "I'm sure they're alright. Now let's go home." He'll have to walk with her. Or carry her. Thank God her apartment is only a few blocks away.

It took time, patience, and a lot of breaks to let her vomit, but they finally made it up to her place. And, in Owen's opinion, getting a key from the pocket of a ticklish and slightly combative drunk was hard. At least she kept herself busy by humming the theme song to Jeopardy. Annoying, but effective. Once the door's open, Cade immediately stumbles through the door, stubs her bare toe on a coffee, let's out a loud curse, and passes out halfway on the couch.

Owen purses his lips and shrugs. "Goodnight!" And he locks the door from the inside, steps out, then shuts the door. He turns the knob, assured that it's locked, and then leaves. He'll check on her tomorrow.


End file.
